This invention relates to articles of clothing for animals, and more particularly to panties useful on a canine bitch to prevent soiling or staining of clothing and furniture by the bitch's seasonal fluids.
Prior to this invention, canine garments useful for protecting against seasonal fluids comprised garments made of plastic inside and out, or plastic inside and cloth outside. The garment had a continuous elastic band which encircled the dog's loin area for the purpose of holding the garment in place. A disposable pad was used to absorb the seasonal fluids. These prior art garments did not function satisfactorily because, being made of plastic, they tended easily to slip off or slid out of place. The dog's tail had to be pushed or pulled through a tail opening, apparently at great discomfort to the dog. Finally, the disposable pad was an additional expense because it could not be reused. The prior art canine panties known to the inventor do not provide a garment designed for both protection against the seasonal fluids and comfort for the dog. The prior art garments do not provide a design having a fabric material which stays in place, gives better protection and is more comfortable. The prior designs do not provide for a garment which may be put on the dog without having to pull or push the dog's tail through a tail opening. The prior designs do not provide for canine panties having an inner absorbent, integral pad which gives better protection and which is washable with the garment to avoid the expense of purchasing disposable pads.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide improved canine seasonal panties.
Another object of the invention is to provide improved canine seasonal panties having a tail opening designed to wrap around the dog's tail.
Another object of the invention is to provide improved canine seasonal panties having a built-in absorbent pad.
Another object of the invention is to provide canine seasonal panties comprising an absorbent, pliable fabric material for the comfort of the dog.
Another object of the invention is to provide canine seasonal panties having a design including an elastic band and snap fasteners which aid in putting-on and taking-off the garment and in keeping the garment on the dog.
Another object of the invention is to provide canine seasonal panties having a French cut design for the leg openings.
Another object of the invention is to provide canine seasonal panties having a split and snap design for easier dressing and undressing.